Pokemon Moves Shorts
by nightelf37
Summary: Essentially, a series of 'shorts' that cover what certain Pokémon moves look like in action that haven't been 'covered' in the animé  not counting the Best Wishes/Black and White arc . Will involve a slight AU and OCs to cover for that.
1. Author's Introduction

Sora: So…what's this?

nightelf37: A compilation of theoretical scenes in Pokémon where certain moves in the games haven't been shown in the animé. Although I'll be disregarding Generation V and the _Black & White_ series.

Sora: Are you gonna start now?

nightelf37: No. I'll start however certain notes just to clear up matters, so I'm gonna start right here.

Author's Introduction

This series of shorts will take place in an alternate universe of the _Pokémon_ animé. It follows the original series (up 'til _Master Quest_), and 'diverges' from canon at the _Advanced Generation _series. In this AU, May, her brother Max, and Brock aren't the only ones who join Ash. An OC named Brendan (who is slightly different from the one in my other story _Pokécaptor Brendan_), who is the son of Professor Birch, will also join, staying with them until the end of _Battle Frontier_. Then, when Ash goes to Sinnoh, along with Dawn (and Brock, again), another OC named Lucas will join, who is Dawn's fraternal twin brother. There will also be a minor OC named Wally, who would befriend Lucas. Now, for the focus characters:

**Brendan**

Brendan's hometown is Littleroot Town. Prior to joining Ash in his adventures, he helped out his father Professor Birch as an assistant. He accompanied May after rescuing his father from a pack of Poochyena, subsequently catching one of them.

He's a competitive Trainer, although he does have a side preference to Contests. While he's talented in battling, he also shows some skill in Coordinating, although not to May's extent, failing to earn any ribbons to partake in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Unlike his friends, Brendan can easily see through Team Rocket's disguises, although he usually lets them by after failing multiple times to convince his friends to see through them. This earned him from the the name "smart twerp".

Brendan takes note of the numerous times they get lost, which irritates him to no end. He also takes pride in his headgear and always hides his head or puts on a nightcap whenever it's removed, although it turns out to be a hat, with his hair being black. He also likes it when he hears high-pitched cries (e.g. those of May's Skitty and Torchic) and squeals like a girl whenever he hears it, much to May's embarrassment. When it comes to Berry Blending, he's certainly better than May.

Sometime in their journey, he inherited a mallet from Misty (when they met up with her), which he uses on Ash whenever he does something stupid. He also acquired a Blue Flute to keep himself and his Pokémon awake during battles with wild Pokémon.

He has a unique battle style where his Pokémon maneuver in ways other than the use of moves, like 'leg sweep' and 'airplane maneuvers'. He also has a habit of having a 'walking Pokémon', just like Ash with his Pikachu, and all of his Pokémon take turns. He also puts on accessories on his Pokémon for easy identification, although one of them was an unintentional X-scar thanks to a Linoone.

After Ash loses to Tyson in the Ever Grande Conference, Brendan faces him in the finals and wins, earning him the Ever Grande Championship Trophy.

He continues traveling to Kanto with Ash, wanting to travel with him after May and the others parted ways (for the moment). The two meet Scott, who saw great potential in both of them after seeing their battle with Agatha at the Viridian Gym (1). Deciding to take a break from Contests, he considers conquering the Battle Frontier with Ash, as well as collecting badges from the Kanto region.

Sometime in their journey, he discovered that he (and Ash) possess the ability to utilize Aura. (2) However, the only thing he can use from it is the power of telepathy, as revealed when he, Ash, and May asked Salon Maiden Anabel how she gave non-verbal commands to her Pokémon (3). He has been utilizing that ability since, although he also uses verbal commands so as to not have his opponents suspect.

After conquering the Battle Frontier (before Ash) and the unofficial Terracota Contest (in a special three-way fight with Ash and May) , his interest in Contests was restored and he accompanies May in her journey to Johto (the Indigo Conference was yet to come at this point).

He (along with May) met once more with Ash and his friends to participate in the Wallace Cup. During this reunion, he has taken a liking to Lucas and has taught him a lot of his tactics. By this point, he has gotten better in Contests. However, his skill in it was still inferior to May's, and lost to her in the quarterfinals. Upon leaving for Johto again, Brendan gives Lucas a Pokénav to keep in touch, and a Ribbon he won in Snowpoint City (where May evolved her Eevee into Glaceon).

He finally reunited with Ash and co. once more in the Lily of the Valley Conference. When Ash asked how he got here so quickly, Brendan explained that he is very fast in getting things done, and that the only reason he did not show such traits before was because of the numerous times Ash and co. get lost all the time. He started his Sinnoh journey sometime after Ash's arrival at Snowpoint City. When asked who won the Johto Grand Festival, he said it was May and that he was proud of her. He made it all the way to the semi-finals in the Conference, where he had an incredible battle with Lucas. Despite having the advantage in experience, he was defeated.

After the tournament, Brendan left to head back home and rest up, and after that, head for Kanto once the Indigo Conference is soon to take place.

Brendan's Party

1. Terraqus (Swampert) - Brendan's first Pokémon, received as a Mudkip from his father Prof. Birch. He is his main offensive powerhouse throughout his battles, having an array of Water-, Ground-, and Ice-type moves and a couple of physical moves. He is a trustworthy Pokémon, and has been, alongside Ash's Pikachu, the peacekeeper in tight situations.

2. Shadow (Mightyena) - Brendan caught him as a Poochyena when he saved his father from him and some other Poochyena. There was a little bitterness between him and Terraqus, but that soon died down. Throughout his journey, he was Brendan's second most-used Pokémon, the first being Terraqus himself. He specializes in relentless melee and Dark-type moves, his only ranged move being Shadow Ball.

3. Windria (Swellow) - Brendan caught her as a Taillow from the same flock Ash caught his Taillow. Throughout her time with Brendan, he taught her how to do maneuver similar to how planes do, like the 'barrel roll', the Wronski feint, and 'top gunning' (slowing down while an enemy tails her, having them zip past by her, giving her the advantage). She is also the first female Pokémon in Brendan's party.

4. Reckor (Golem) - Caught as a Geodude in Granite Cave. He specializes in using Rollout at high speed and control and is powerful in his Rock-type attacks. While a little clumsy outside battle, he means well and has been really helpful.

5. Thundermax (Manectric) - Caught as an Electrike during the gang's travels from Slateport to Mauville. At first, he was quite a loner and always lay next to Ash's Treecko, but eventually mellowed out and stuck around with Brendan's team, mostly Shadow. He's mostly a ranged attacker, his signature move being Shock Wave.

6. Onadi (Machamp) - Joined Brendan's team as a Machop in the Valley of Steel, who was with a Torkoal, which became Ash's. Brendan spent a lot of time with him, teaching him martial arts maneuvers and other close combat attacks.

**Lucas**

Lucas is Dawn's fraternal twin. Three months before his (and Dawn's) tenth birthday, he went off to Sandgem Town to become a Pokémon Trainer. As he wasn't yet of age, Professor Rowan took him in as a lab assistant to teach him everything he needs to know. Despite this, he was allowed to pick his starter Pokémon.

Prior to the beginning of his twin sister's Pokémon journey, he had caught a Shinx, Budew, and West Sea Shellos, all females, much to his embarrassment. After Ash met Professor Rowan, he joined him under the latter's suggestion (and after learning that Dawn has started her Pokémon journey).

Being a child of a top Coordinator, he aspired to be one as well, although he soon found the path of a Trainer (challenging Gyms) interesting. Despite this, he's also talented in Contests, and even managed to win some Ribbons, although he had very few contest battle victories against Dawn.

While he is not able to see through Team Rocket's disguises, he always manages to at least suspect them, compared to his friends who remain clueless. When his friends were unable to see through Team Rocket's simple green sale jacket disguise, he got angry at them for being so idiotic and personally pulled off the disguises, and got even more enraged when Ash, Brock, and Dawn were surprised from this. Team Rocket used better disguises since, but Lucas never stops getting an inkling. Because of this, Team Rocket call him the "smart twerp", just like they did with Brendan.

Like Brendan, Lucas likes it when he hears high-pitched cries, such as Dawn's Pachirisu and Brock's Happiny, and squeals like a girl whenever he hears it, much to his sister's chagrin. At first, he usually has most or all of his Pokémon sent out during any kind of battle, so they could learn moves by watching. As his Pokémon evolved, he slowly sent out less and less, although he still kept the habit.

Lucas is also proficient in the art of Poffin making, though not to the extent of Dawn, but definitely better than Ash, who is rather horrible. He also collects berries whenever he can, and makes lots of Poffins.

Upon encountering J, Lucas harbors an intense hatred for her much greater than the others and even prepared for it by assigning "attack patterns" for his Pokémon to perform. After somehow stumbling into the blueprints of J's petrification cannon, he made a request to Prof. Rowan to have someone design a cannon to reverse the effects as a countermeasure. He also goes pragmatic whenever he and his friends confronted Team Galactic, sending out all of his Pokémon to fight. This pragmatism extends to his 'daily life', like where when Volkner started giving out badges, he took the chance unlike Ash, who wanted a battle.

When it comes to Paul, Lucas has some degree of respect to him, but after seeing him berate his Chimchar for its little victory dance after defeating Ash's Turtwig, he thought of him as plain mean, and since encountering J, always had thoughts of the two encountering each other and wondering what would happen. Paul eventually gets his respect after a double battle against him and Ash where his Sneasel Blackfrost won against his Weavile.

At first, he always saw Normal-type Pokémon as lame and not up to the standards of other Pokémon with different types. Eventually, his views changed in time from seeing them in action, particularly Dawn's Ambipom and Paul's Ursaring.

Like his sister, he uses entry phrases for his Pokémon, but he uses more than one. When he sends out male Pokémon, his entry phrase is "[Pokémon], it's showtime!" For female Pokémon, it's "[Pokémon], Live Start!". When sending out two, a male and female, it's "[Pokémon] and [Pokémon], Enter stage!" When up against J or Team Galactic, he says, "Everyone, report!" Even though he eventually leaves the path of the Coordinator, he continues to use his entry phrases.

When he and co. meet Brendan (and May) during the Wallace Cup, the Hoenn trainer took interest in Lucas and taught him his tactics. Despite what he learned, he still lost to Dawn in the quarterfinals. Upon leaving for Johto again, Brendan gives Lucas a Pokénav to keep in touch, as well as a Ribbon he won in Snowpoint City.

A number of times in their journey, Lucas made a friend named Wally, whom he first met during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, where they were narrowly defeated by Dawn and Conway. They meet again in the Pokémon Summer Academy, where he learnt a few more tricks.

They meet again in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, where Wally give Lucas his only Ribbon, enabling him to enter (as the one in Arrowroot Town was the last). He makes it past the Appeals Round, but loses to Nando in the quarterfinals, leaving him in the Top 8. When Johanna came to watch the final round (Dawn vs. Zoey), he confesses to her that all this time, he only did the contests because of his mother's status as Top Coordinator. He then decided to no longer focus on being a Coordinator (he would still participate "when he's in the area") and turn his attention to the Pokémon League, and then the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.

Lucas (with Ash and co., of course) met once more with Wally (as well as Brendan) in the Lily of the Valley Conference. He faced against Wally in Round 3 and won. He then faced Brendan in the semi-finals and made a very close win against him. He finally confronted Tobias, and despite making it through his Darkrai, Latios, and Latias, he also had to fight his Deoxys, Sprirtomb, and Shaymin, ending in a draw between the Gratitude Pokémon and Blackfrost, leaving Lucas as the runner-up in the Lily of the Valley Conference.

After all has been said and done, he, Ash, Brock, and Dawn decide to return to Twinleaf Town, but before they bid farewell to Barry, Lucas made a request that he contact his father, Tower Tycoon Palmer, in that he wants to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier and wants to know how to start.

Sometime after arriving home at Twinleaf Town, just before saying farewell to Ash and Brock, Lucas receives a letter from Palmer, stating that he'll be waiting for him at a ferry bound for the Battle Frontier. Upon reading that, after he and Dawn bid farewell to Ash and Brock, he also said goodbye to his sister and left to achieve his new dream.

Lucas's Party

1. Vitamoto (Infernape) - Lucas's starter Pokémon, received as a Chimchar from Prof. Rowan. He is his main offensive powerhouse throughout his battles and is specially gifted with the ability to manipulate fire outside of moves. He's known to be quite peaceful, and fights when the situation calls for it. He also acted as an 'older brother' to Ash's Chimchar (after it was abandoned by its former trainer Paul). He finally evolved into Infernape alongside Ash's Grotle when they were recovering Sunyshore Tower.

2. Shadowstar (Luxray) - As a Shinx, she was the first Pokémon caught by Lucas. Some time after capture, feelings for Vitamoto manifested in her and the Chimchar returned those feelings. She evolved into Luxio after she (and Ash's Pikachu) accompanied a Luxray (4). She finally evolved into one while helping power up Sunyshore City alongside Dawn's Pachirisu.

3. Vyolette (Roserade) - Caught as a Budew by Lucas. As a Budew, and as a Roselia, she wasn't the type to start things and never took the initiative. She usually attacks from afar, although she can go melee with Poison Jab (which she learned upon evolution to Roselia during Lucas's Gym Battle with Gardenia). Sometime in their journey, while looking for herbal medicine, Vyolette saw a Shiny Stone and touched it, evolving to Roserade, much to Lucas's surprise. Since then, she has shown bravery and since the capture of Ash's Gible, she was always the one to narrowly rescue Dawn's Piplup whenever he became the target for Draco Meteor (she promptly drops him after he starts blushing).

4. Pikund (West Sea Gastrodon) - Caught as a Shellos by Lucas. She never had much opinions, but is sweet to others when not being boisterous at times. A couple of times in their journey, Pikund had many opportunities to evolve, but Lucas kept slapping her out of it. It was after learning Recover was she allowed to become Gastrodon. She is also one of Lucas's best Pokémon, possessing a Steel-type Hidden Power, and a powerful Brine attack.

5. Maverick (Staraptor) - Caught as a Starly alongside Ash's. Valiant, and occasionally taking risks, Maverick is a key Pokémon in Lucas's battles. For some reason, he had feelings of inferiority as Ash's Starly evolved into Staravia before him, and once again after it evolved to Staraptor (by then, Maverick was already a Staravia), but it slowly passed once both were at their final evolutionary stage. He can move at subsonic speeds, and hits hard, but is somewhat fragile, as goes for all bird-like Pokémon. In double battles, he somehow goes well with Vyolette, despite the type differences.

6. Blackfrost (Weavile) - Joined as a Sneasel. Prior to capture, he lived at Mr. Backlot's mansion, trying to pull away a Swinub, which Dawn eventually obtained. Even after capture, he kept to his duty and remained a bit distant. Eventually, after Swinub's eventual evolution to Mamoswine and subsequent re-obedience do Dawn, he 'retired' from his duty and focused more on his training with Lucas. After Lucas received a Razor Claw from Candice, Blackfrost kept holding on to it, hoping to evolve into Weavile. He eventually evolved just before the Lily of the Valley Conference. He uses Dark- and Ice-type moves with great precision and also knows the move Assist (as his mother was a Glameow).

(1) Watch the Advanced Geneation episode "The Scheme Team".

(2) Yes. I consider the movies as canon.

(3) Check the Advanced Geneation episode "Second Time's the Charm!".

(4) In the Diamond and Pearl episode "Luxray Vision!"

nightelf37: Now I think that's all for now. With this, I think I can proceed with the…

**Pokémon Moves Shorts**

-See ya on Third!-


	2. Beat Up

nightelf37: And so…here is my first entry. Unlike most other stories I've made, as these are shorts, they'll be shorter than anything I've written so fr, save for some chapters in my 'first draft' of Kingdom Hearts Remake 1.

Beat Up (Generation IV)

-A/N: My favorite that had me starting this.-

Lucas was on his way to earning his sixth badge, and he was currently facing the Hearthome Gym Leader Fantina. He was down to his last Pokémon of three allowed for the battle. Already, his Luxio Shadowstar and his Shellos Pikund had fallen to Fantina's Drifblim. Now it was up to his Sneasel Blackfrost. Fortunately, Fantina was down to her last Pokémon as well, as he has managed to defeat her Gengar and Mismagius. Still, he can't let his guard down, even with the type advantage on his side. After all, if there's anything he learned from battling, type isn't everything.

"Drifblim, Ominous Wind!", Fantina commanded.

Drifblim waved its arms and released a purple wind at Blackfrost, who braced for impact. While it was a Ghost-type move, which Blackfrost can resist, Lucas thought the force of the wind might prove too much for him.

"Blackfrost, use Dig!", Lucas ordered. The Sneasel dug into the ground with his hands and jumped in, dodging the attack. Seconds later, Blackfrost came back up from behind Drifblim. "Now use Beat Up!"

Sneasel glowed white for a moment as he curled up, storing in power. He then let it all out, resulting in five apparitions appearing, which then formed into all of Lucas's Pokémon on hand. Not only were there Pikund and Shadowstar, who were just defeated, there were also three other Pokémon; a Monferno (Vitamoto), a Roselia (Vyolette), and a Staravia (Maverick).

"Sacre bleu!", Fantina gasped.

"Beat Up? What's that?", Ash asked.

"Beat Up is a Dark-Type move that gets all of the Trainer's Pokémon on hand to attack the target.", Brock explained.

"So the more Pokémon Lucas has, the stronger Beat Up is?", Dawn guessed.

"That's pretty much it."

"Go!", Lucas yelled.

'Vitamoto' went in first with a Flame Wheel, then 'Shadowstar' rushed with a Spark attack. 'Vyolette' came in with a Poison Jab, 'Pikund' followed with a Body Slam, 'Maverick' with an Aerial Ace, and Blackfrost finished by rushing at Drifblim, then suddenly disappearing. A second later, he appeared from behind, and slashed it with a Faint Attack. As both Pokémon fell to the ground, the apparitions disappeared.


	3. Kinesis

nightelf37: Most of the chapters onward will be MUCH shorter, so don't be surprised.

Kinesis (Generation I)

Brendan was facing off against a tough Alakazam in the Ever Grande Conference. Already, he lost his Swellow Windria and his Graveler Reckor to it and only had four left whereas his opponent still had six.

"Alakazam, use Kinesis!", his opponent commanded.

The Psi Pok mon did as told and held its spoons in front of Brendan's Manectric Thundermax. In the Discharge Pokémon's eyes, the spoons seemed to bend. To Brendan however, Thundermax was losing focus.

"Oh, no!", he gasped.


	4. Return

nightelf37: Most of the chapters onward will be MUCH shorter, so don't be surprised. Also, I won't be placing any more notes like this for this 'fic'.

Return (Generation II)

"Okay, Terraqus! Use Return!"

Brendan's Swampert did as commanded by curling up his fist, which glowed with pink energy, and he landed it on the opposing Snorlax, knocking it across the field.

"And Swampert counterattacks with a powerful Return.", the referee declared. "From such intense power, one can tell that their bond is strong."


	5. Snore

Snore (Generation II)

Lucas's Gastrodon Pikund was sent to sleep by the opponent's Xatu. This was his second Pokémon to fall victim to Hypnosis, the first being his Roserade Vyolette.

"All right, Xatu! Use Aerial Ace!"

Xatu took off and rush straight for Pikund, white streaks engulfing it.

"Pikund! Use Snore!"

Just as Xatu was about to close in on her, the Gastrodon snored loudly, throwing her opponent back and sending it to the ground.


	6. Tailwind

Tailwind (Generation IV)

Brendan's Swellow had received major damage from Lucas's Roserade Vyolette. Despite the type disadvantage, she dealt a lot of damage to Windria before going down.

"Shadowstar! Live Start!"

Lucas threw a Pokéball that had a Ball Capsule and a Seal. While they weren't restricted, it is considered strange to use them outside Contests. When the ball opened, there were numerous lightning bolts that came out. Lucas' Luxray then followed, taking in the bolts as they stuck to her fur.

"All right, Shadowstar! Use Thunderbolt!"

Shadowstar charged up blue electricity and shot it right at Windria. Brendan knew that even though his Swellow has a remarkable resistance to Electric-type attacks, having been caught from the same flock as Ash's Swellow, she could still fall from this one as Shadowstar was quite strong as well. As the attack was too fast for her to dodge, Brendan did what he could think of doing best.

"Windria! Use Tailwind!", he commanded.

Windria whipped up a turbulent whirlwind that slowed the Thunderbolt for a while before it hit her, knocking her out.

"Swellow is unable to battle!", the referee declared. "Luxray is the winner!"

"And afer taking down two of Lucas's Pokémon, Swellow is defeated by Luxray.", the commentator said.

"Windria, return." Brendan took out Windria's Pokéball and returned her to it. "Thanks for all your hard work, Windria. You deserve some rest." He then took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Shadow! Let's do it!"

In a flash of light, his Mightyena appeared and landed on the battlefield.

"Okay, Shadowstar! Let's begin with a Thunderbolt!"

Shadowstar charged up blue electirity and fired it at Shadow, who dodged the attack—much faster than the Mightyena normally could.

"Whoa!", Lucas gasped.

"What's with Shadow's insane speed?", Ash asked, knowing Brendan's Pokémon, having been with him and them.

"It's from the move Windria used earlier.", Brock explained.

"What's that?", Dawn asked.

"Tailwind. It's a Flying-type move that raises the speed of Brendan's current Pokémon. Tailwind's effect aso carries over to the rest of his Pokémon, so Lucas is gonna have a hard time trying to land a hit on Brendan's Pokémon for a while."


	7. Wake Up Slap

Wake-Up Slap (Generation III)

"Blackfrost! Assist!"

Blackfrost, Lucas's Weavile raised his hands to the air as a white orb glowed in them. However, he then began to feel drowsy and fell to the ground, asleep and with a green shining aura.

"Shoot!", Lucas mumbled. "Blackfrost got Pikund's Rest."

Brendan knew that with Rest, Blackfrost would recover from his injuries while his Machamp Onadi was still pinned to the ground from the Weavile's last Icy Wind.

"Onadi! Break up the ice and use Wake-Up Slap on the Weavile!"

Onadi quickly karate-chopped himself free of the ice, then rushed for the sleeping Blackfrost. His lower left hand glowed blue and Onadi thrust that hand right at Blackfrost's face. Normally, Blackfrost would have been sent flying, sleeping all the while, however, the impact and the special conditions of the move not only did that, it woke him up instantly.

Dawn wondered, "What was that move Brendan's Machamp used?"

As usual, Brock explained, "It's called Wake-Up Slap. It's generally a weak Fighting-type move that instantly wakes up a sleeping Pokémon."

"But why would he do that?", Ash asked. "I mean, a sleeping Pokémon is more vulnerable and unable to counterattack, right?"

"True, but I think Brendan had Onadi use Wake-Up Slap because not only did it stop Blackfrost from recovering with Rest, but because it deals more damage when used on a sleeping Pokémon."

Blackfrost was sent crashing to the ground and was out like a light the second he landed.

"Weavile is unable to battle!", the referee said. "Machamp is the winner!"


	8. Miracle Eye

Miracle Eye (Generation IV)

Lucas and co. were up against Pokémon hunter J, who was after Regigigas. Already, she has 'petrified' Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. And now, she already crossed the line when she fired her 'pretrification cannon' and hit Pyramid King Brandon, who jumped in the way to protect Regigigas. As the Continent Pokémon held the petrified Pyramid King in its arms, J fired her cannon again.

"No!", Lucas yelled as he used his own cannon, designed specifically for reversing the effects of J's cannon. Already, it was almost out of energy from 'reviving' the three Regis that protected Regigigas and kept being re-petrified. Lucas's beam collided with J's and both went into a shove of war. On Brandon's aircraft, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup watched.

"Out of my way, meddling child!", J demanded.

"Never! After causing a forest fire on purpose, using a Pokémon to deliberately harm a human not once but many times over, and theft of endangered or trainer-owned Pokémon, letting you do this is the last thing I'll do."

"...Then that shall be your epitaph."

J's beam won over Lucas's and it hit the trainer, instantly petrifying him just as it did with Brandon, his Regis, and all the other Pokémon J has petrified ever since she had her cannon.

"NO!", Ash yelled.

"LUCAS!", Dawn cried out.

All of Lucas's Pokémon saw the petrification of their trainer, took a quarter of a minute to take this in, and then turned their attention straight to J, rage evident in their faces. She showed no mercy, and now she shall receive none.

In a fit of rage from the apparent loss of her brother, Dawn ordered Piplup to use Whirlpool. As Piplup charged it up, Ash ordered his Pikachu to use Thundebolt right on Salamence. As Pikachu did as told, Lucas' Pokémon attacked as well. His Monferno Vitamoto let loose a stream of fire from his mouth (Flamethrower), his Luxio Shadowstar charged up electricity and fired it (Thunderbolt), his Roserade Vyolette charged a beam of solar energy and quickly fired it at half of its power (Solarbeam), his Gastrodon Pikund fired a stream of water from her mouth (Brine), his Staraptor Maverick launched stars from his wings (Swift), and his Sneasel Blackfrost shot a beam of dark energy from his hands (Dark Pulse).

All of the attacks headed straight for J's Salamence and collided together. As Piplup's Whirlpool collided straight afterward, both the hunter and her Pokémon fell to the ground, the former with her cannon broken, and the latter knocked out cold. As J returned her Salamence, she received a call and 'picked up' her communicator, which was her goggles. As she observed the three angry trainers and eight enraged Pokémon, she decided it was time to leave. However, Lucas's Pokémon weren't having any of it—not after what she did—and they all charged straight for J herself. J took out a Pokéball and tossed it up.

"Alakazam! Go!", she shouted.

In a flash of light, an Alakazam emerged. Meanwhile, Vitamoto's fists were charged up with flames (Fire Punch), Shadowstar had electricity surrounding her body (Spark), Vyolette had her 'blossoms' charged purple (Poison Jab), Pikund rushed forward with two rings of stone surrounding her (Stone Edge), Maverick was now engulfed in a blue aura (Brave Bird), and Blackfrost dashed forward, ready to strike (Slash).

"Alakazam! Psywave!", J ordered.

Alakazam's body became outlined in light blue, and its eyes also glowed light blue. It then fired light blue rings at the oncoming from its body, knocking them all back. Except for Blackfrost, thanks to his invulnerability to Psychic-type attacks by virtue of being a Dark-type, who kept going and then suddenly vanished for a Faint Attack.

"Now use Miracle Eye!"

Alakazam closed its eyes and then a third eye appeared on its forehead. As this opened, Alakazam now saw things differently. It was now seeing in Aura. As Alakazam turned around, it saw a dark mass coming. As Blackfrost reappeared to strike, Alakazam swung a spoon to block the Sneasel's attack. Ash, Dawn, and Brock gasped in surprise, and so did Blackfrost.

"Psycho Cut!"

Alakazam's forearms glowed light blue and its spoons glowed with them, turning into short blades. The Psi Pokémon then swung a blade right at Blackfrost, knocking him away.

"Teleport!"

Alakazam then became outlined in blue and so did J. Before any of Lucas's Pokémon could get up and do a last ditch attack, their bodies glowed multicolored and they disappeared.

-A/N: Don't worry. Lucas gets better, along with Brandon and his Regis.-


	9. Spite

Spite (Generation II)

Lucas was up against Tobias, who had defeated Ash in the semi-finals. He was expecting Darkrai first, and indeed Darkrai was sent out. However, what Lucas didn't expect was Tobias withdrawing it even before taking down one of his Pokémon. He then used a Deoxys to take down Vyolette and weaken Maverick before switching again to Darkrai.

"Okay, Maverick! Brave Bird!"

Maverick pulled in his wings and dove down at the opponent like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, he pulled out his wings, his body now surrounded by a blue aura. Just before he could slam into the Pitch-Black Pokémon—

"Darkrai! Use Spite!", Tobias ordered.

Darkrai put its hands together and formed a crimson and purple ball in its hands. It then fired it at Maverick, who took the blow full force, draining his energy. The Staraptor lost his momentum as the blue aura vanished and he fell to the ground.

"Maverick!", Lucas cried out.


	10. Mist Ball

Mist Ball (Generation III)

Lucas was facing Tobias in the finals. After defeating Maverick, Tobias had switched out Darkrai again and had sent out Latias to face his Gastrodon Pikund.

"Pikund! Water Pulse!", Lucas ordered.

All three of Pikund's eyes glowed light blue, and a light blue orb of energy appears in front of her mouth. She then fired the orb at Latias.

"Dodge it and use Mist Ball!", Tobias countered.

Latias easily evaded the Water Pulse and charged up her own orb in front of her arms. The difference between this and Pikund's Water Pulse was that this orb seemed to be like it came from Latias's body. The Eon Pokémon then tossed the Mist Ball right at Pikund, who took the blow full force and was enveloped in a mistlike flurry of down.


	11. Worry Seed

Worry Seed (Generation IV)

Pikund had managed to recover from Latias's Mist Ball and continued putting a good fight against the Eon Pokémon. Suddenly, Tobias returned Latias just before the Gastrodon could finish her off, despite not feeling good herself. Lucas took advantage of these seconds of reprise and ordered Pikund to use Rest.

Pikund did as told, closed her eyes, and nodded off as she became enveloped in a green aura.

"Hnh. Smart to use the time for me to return my Pokémon for this.", Tobias remarked. "Better make every second count."

Tobias took out another Pokéball and sent out…a Shaymin, which was in its Land Forme. As the Gratitude Pokémon landed next to its trainer, Tobias took out a Gracidea flower from his red coat, bent down to his Pokémon, and shook the flower at it. Shaymin then glowed in yellow light and changed to Sky Forme.

"What?", Ash gasped from the bleachers. "I thought using items on Pokémon aren't allowed in the League."

"Around here, they are.", Barry stated.

"Huh?"

"You see, in Sinnoh, there are items that are used specifically for battles. Thing is, not all Trainers use them in competitive battles like these because they can only be used once. After the items are used, it's either gone or in their opponent's possession."

"I don't get it."

"Exactly my point." Ash frowned at Barry.

Back at the arena, Tobias ordered, "Shaymin! Use Worry Seed!"

Shaymin took to the skies and shot a shining green seed from its mouth. This seed latched right onto Pikund's back, and erupted roots which surrounded her body. The seed then constricted its roots on Pikund, waking her up.

"What just happened?", Dawn asked Brock.

"Worry Seed. It a Grass-type move that wakes up a Pokémon and changes its ability to Insomnia."

"Insomnia prevents a Pokemon from falling asleep, right?"

"Right."

Pikund, now awake, but still in need of more rest, which was now deprived thanks to Worry Seed, looked up at Shaymin and grunted in anger.

"Shaymin! Use Air Slash!"

Shaymin flew around in a circle until wind started forming in the middle of the circle. Then, the wind glowed light blue, and formed into a light blue energy ball. Finally, Shaymin flew back and rammed itself into the energy ball, sending a light blue blast from the ball at Pikund.


	12. Memento

Memento (Generation III)

Lucas was facing a tough Trainer whose first Pokémon was a Weezing. It was his first round in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Sunny Day was currently in effect, and his Infernape Vitamoto has managed to weaken the Poison Gas Pokémon, ready to finish it off.

"Now, Vitamoto! Solarbeam!"

Vitamoto moved his hands aside his hip and cupped them. From his hands, a ball of energy was created and it increased in size. Once it was big enough, Vitamoto shot his hands forward, unleashing a beam of Grass-type energy. Just before it could hit—

"Weezing! Memento!", its trainer countered.

Weezing puffed itself up, and seconds before Vitamoto's Solarbeam hit, it exploded violently and a purple wave spread throughout the arena. The Infernape was hit by the wave and keeled over in a moment of weakness.

"What just happened?", Ash asked.

As usual, Brock explained. "Weezing just used Memento. It's a move that knocks out the user in exchange for severely lowering its opponent's physical and Special Attack."

"So that means Vitamoto will be at a disadvantage against whatever Pokémon Lucas's opponent sends out?", said Dawn.

"That's right."


	13. Dragon Dance

Dragon Dance (Generation III)

Lucas was up against Nando in the quarterfinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. The minstrel was using Roserade and Altaria whereas he was using Shadowstar and Vitamoto, already a Luxray and Infernape respectively.

"All right, you two.", Lucas said. "Let's kick things off with our Double Wheel combination."

Both Pokémon nodded in affirmation and got into position. Shadowstar stood by as Vitamoto hopped on her. The Luxray then rushed forward.

"Okay. Looks like Lucas is gonna start off with a combination move.", the announcer Marian said.

Nando had no idea what Lucas was up to, but he wasn't about to find out the hard way if he can help it. Still…

"Altaria! Use Dragon Dance!"

Altaria flew up and—as its wings glowed—performed a vigorous, mystic, and powerful dance. Once the dance ended, it seemed more powerful and faster than ever.

"And Nando starts with a graceful Dragon Dance, giving a show of both beauty and strength. That's gonna cost Lucas some points.", Marian said.


	14. Natural Gift

nightelf37: This takes place immediately after the previous chapter.

Natural Gift (Generation IV)

"All right! Let's do it!", Lucas cried out.

Quickly, Shadowstar stopped in her tracks and at that moment, Vitamoto lurched forward, his legs holding the Luxray tight, lifting her up as he continued forth. Once he was close to the ground, he landed hands first, and then hurled Shadowstar forward with his legs. As the Gleam Eyes Pokémon began to roll from the toss, her body began to collect electricity as she used Spark. Behind her, Vitamoto followed through with a Flame Wheel.

"And Lucas starts with a dual attack of Spark and Flame Wheel! Now that's power!"

Nando's meter dropped by a few points, more than which Lucas lost.

"Roserade! Natural Gift!"

Roserade pulled out a Hondew Berry from behind its cape and as it held it, the berry glowed with power. The berry then shot a beige beam of Ground-type power which hit the two Pokémon, sending them both back to Lucas's side of the field.

"And Nando cancels out Lucas's combination move with a powerful Natural Gift.", Marian said.

"NO!", gasped Lucas as his meter dropped significantly.


	15. Blast Burn

Blast Burn (Generation III)

Brendan's Graveler Reckor was facing a very tough Charizard. Ash remarked that it was almost as large as his own.

"Charizard! Use Blast Burn!", its trainer commanded.

The flame at the end of Charizard's tail grew to a massive size and it released a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at Reckor. The searing flames didn't hurt him much but if Brendan were to return him now, the Pokéball would be so hot to the touch. After Charizard finished attacking, it slumped to the ground, sitting on its rump.

"What just happened?", May asked Brock.

"Charizard just used Blast Burn. It's an extremely powerful Fire-type move. But after it is used, Charizard cannot move for a while."


	16. Endeavor

Endeavor (Generation III)

Brendan was facing Wally in the quarterfinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. After this battle, the match between Ash and Paul will follow. Wally was down to two Pokémon, Magnezone currently sent out, who managed to take down Brendan's Terraqus after he was weakened by Wally's Roserade. Brendan had Windria out and only had Shadow as his only other Pokémon left.

Magnezone has severely weakened Windria, who was at her last legs, in spite of her unnatural resistance to Electric-type attacks. However, Brendan knew how to use this to his advantage.

"Windria! Endeavor! Now!"

His Swellow suddenly glowed in red energy and quickly rushed at Magnezone. Wally was surprised at this move and wasn't quick enough to deliver a command as the Pokémon collided with his Magnezone. When the attack resolved, the Pokémon was severely weakened, barely able to hover more than half a foot from the ground as Windria went back to her side of the field, still weakened.


End file.
